Endless Summer Days
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: [series of related drabbles, SatoshiDaisuke] 100 prompts from the livejournal community, one prompt per chapter.
1. 38: Touch

If you want the full list of prompts, there's a link in my profile. I think this'll be fun, but... I'm sure that'll change. XD, hopefully I won't give up on it. Enjoy!

Series: D.N.Angel

Pairing: SatoshiDaisuke

Prompt: #38; Touch

* * *

"You cling so much," Satoshi muttered, looking to his boyfriend, who was hanging on his arm. Even in school, Daisuke held no reservations.

"Do you mind?" the redhead wondered, tilting his head, "I'll stop if you want me to..."

The bluenette smirked, a tad amused, "No, it's alright... I don't mind you touching me."

A small pout lined the shota boy's lips, "You always make everything sound dirty."

"Only because you have a dirty mind," the taller boy pointed out.

"Only because you're a pervert."

"Only because you're too cute not to have thoughts about."

"Only becau-" Daisuke's retort was cut off by Satoshi's lips pressing against his. Conceding quickly to the dominant boy, the redhead kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

As the couple got lost in their world of each other, the Harada twins happened by them. Risa took one look at them and turned to her sister, "Honestly, they're always all over each other, aren't they? But they are pretty cute together..."

"I never knew Hiwatari-kun was so...touchy," Riku agreed, watching the pair with fascination.

* * *

Oh, come on, did you really expect it to be what all your dirty minds thought it would? XD, no, I'll make you wait for the smutty prompts.. and they'll be the ones you least expect... because they'll be the ones I have nothing else for x-x. Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. 98: Artist's Choice! Carpe Diem

Link to the prompts: communtiy(.)livejournal(.)com(/)fanart100(/)610(.)html

Series: D.N.Angel

Pairing: SatoshiDaisuke

Prompt: #98-- Artist's Choice (Carpe Diem)

chidori-no-kage: XD, it's about time I wrote some humor. And Satoshi and Daisuke do make an entertaining pairing. Thanks for reviewing!

AngelOfContemplation: Well, get some sleep! XD, can't have you falling over asleep, now can we? Hm.. (gets a sleeve) Alright, let's see what we've got up you... XD, ignore me and thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: It's hard not to make SatoshiDaisuke cute.. unless you make them angsty, which I can do. XD, but I'm sure you know that well enough. Thanks for reviewing!

Doreiku: Well, I think it's unanimous: It was cute. XDD, thanks for reviewing!

Duzie: I probably wouldn't have even gotten into it really if it weren't for killah-sama, she turned me onto the pairing. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: Yup, 99 more as soon as I get my lazy ass into gear. XD, hopefully it won't be a swing and a miss. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Why in the world would you do something like that, Niwa-kun?" Satoshi wondered, studying his flushed-faced friend, who was currently doubled over, holding his stomach.

"I didn't think it would be bad... I thought..."

The bluenette sighed and shook his head, "You took a drink from Krad... _Krad_. What would possess you to do that? You knew it wouldn't be _good_."

"But he said you did it..." Daisuke had never drank alcohol before, and this was not a pleasant first experience.

"He lied, for one thing," Satoshi told him, "I drank once when I was younger and things happened that made me not ever want to drink again."

"Oh." Anything else Daisuke was about to say was cut off by a groan and his head spinning, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"I can't say you don't deserve it," the bespectacled boy muttered, rubbing his boyfriend's back. He watched as the young boy laid his head down in the sober one's lap and curled up.

"I'm just going to... lay here for a...minute..."His eyes closed and Daisuke was asleep in moments.

"Idiot," Satoshi decided, running a hand through the mess of red hair. Drunk or not, Daisuke did look mighty tempting laying in his lap, and the soft moans and slight movements the boy was giving made it extremely difficult for the blue-eyed boy to keep his cool. He knew it would be extremely easy to take advantage of his boyfriend now, but something told him that simply wasn't the thing to do. He cared a bit too much for Daisuke to use him in such a manner.

_Come on, carpe diem, dear Satoshi. Seize the moment and all that good stuff. He's just asking for it._

Krad's voice did nothing to motivate the bluenette and he simply shook his head, "I think you've done enough damage for the both of us."

_**Don't want to have what happened to you turn around and happen to him? How noble.**_

"It's not noble," the tamer insisted, looking down to his boyfriend, "Just unfathomable."

* * *

Daisuke's a bit too naive, don't you think? Taking drinks from Krad... stupid boy. But, it did leave him vulnerable and tempting looking... lucky ass Satoshi XD. Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. 19: White

I think this one's really short, but... like I said before.. drabble equals shortness and after a hundred of these, you won't want them long and drawn out anyway. With that said, enjoy!

A/N: Well... I checked that lovely little link out when I was trying to remember what prompt I was doing, and it seems that it's been taken down or something of the sort. So, I'm going through all the posts on the journal and trying to recreate the list. Thankfully, I ran into this prompt fairly early. I remembered it was White, but not the number. Therefore, I don't have to spend hours trying to find it. Yay.

Series: D.N.Angel

Pairing: SatoshiDaisuke

Prompt: #19 -- White

Doreiku: XD, maybe you can give him some kinky ideas to molest poor Daisuke. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: Glad you liked it, I'm trying to keep it relatively non-angsty for now. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: XDD, yup, poor, innocent Daisuke. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Despite being so bright and cheerful, Daisuke never really liked the color white or any light color, for that matter. He supposed it was because Dark was so... well, dark, and that personality had affected him. Though, another reason could also be that Krad wore a lot of white, and while Dark seemed like the dark twin, Krad was the lighter one. Of course, the irony in all of it was so obvious it had never needed to be spoken.

Still, Daisuke couldn't help himself but stare at the color he disliked so much. It wasn't like he had a choice, it was practically being forced on him. So it was a consensual force, it didn't mean it was any less torturous. Although, if he had to admit it, it wasn't the color himself that was torturing him, but the face behind the mask, so to speak.

His little guilty pleasures were hidden by the fact that everyone else was looking at the same white object as well. A few surprised stares were mixed in with the zombie-like fixations and interested looks. Most of the girls and some of the boys began blushing and talking amongst themselves as it past them and soon, Daisuke was the only one left to stare after this color he loathed.

It wasn't his fault, though, Satoshi Hiwatari looked _good _in white leather pants.

* * *

XDD, I needed some humor in my life, and this was the best opportunity. Since I'm pretty sure the yuri's going to be more fluff x-x, but ignore that since half of you don't even know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! 


	4. 4: Insides

This one's pretty different than any of the others, and different from what I usually write in general. It takes a certain kind of character to be able to write like this, though, and Satoshi just happens to be one of those characters. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!

Series: D.N.Angel

Pairing: SaitoshiDaisuke

Prompt: #4-- Insides

Doreiku: XD, that was the idea. Thanks for reviewing!

Anime Yaoi Lover: XDD, yay, glad you liked it. Aw, they don't get to share in the leather-pants-Satoshi goodness? Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: XDD, you know he'll get some of that later on. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

No one at school would ever go near Satoshi outside of school boundaries more than once, and Daisuke was never really sure why. He couldn't imagine, seeing as how much they all adored him, why they would avoid him after being so close to him. It made him wonder how Satoshi acted around others. One day, he decided to ask his boyfriend exactly why.

"You want to know why people avoid me?" Satoshi asked, quirking an eyebrow, "You want to know why I have no real friends?"

Daisuke nodded, "You're always nice to me, so why does everyone else seem... afraid of you?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Satoshi suggested, "I can't be expected to know everyone's feelings, can I?"

"Well, no, but I thought you'd, you know, have done something to make them act that way." There should be no reason at all if Satoshi hadn't even done or said anything.

The bluenette simply shrugged, "I did do something, but it's really nothing that you need to be concerned with."

Daisuke blinked and tilted his head, "What did you do?"

"Did I not just say it wasn't anything you needed to worry yourself with?"

"But I want to know."

"And I don't want you to know."

"Come on, Satoshi, tell me. Pleeeeeeease?"

Satoshi sighed and shook his head, "Fine, I'll tell you after school."

"Why can't you tell me right now?"

Sometimes, Satoshi wondered why he tolerated the redhead. Why he didn't just do to him what he did to everyone else. Was it because Daisuke was like him? Or was it because Daisuke accepted him? He hadn't wanted to scare the boy off with his dirty secrets, but who was he to deny the boy what he wanted?

"Because I want to show you, so you can understand fully."

"Oh." Daisuke nodded and smiled, "Okay."

---

The rest of the day flew by with dread for Satoshi and dragged on with anticipation for Daisuke. Regardless of each perception of time, the end of the school day did come and eventually the two were on their way.

"Sorry, I have to go with Satoshi-kun, but I'll call you later!" Daisuke called to Riku, who was hoping the two of them could have some time alone. Even though Daisuke's feelings had changed, Riku's heart hadn't been broken like everyone expected. If anything, it made her more determined to become better in Daisuke's eyes, which were trained only on Satoshi. Tragic, but reality all the same.

"You're sure about this?" Satoshi muttered, "If something happens..."

"What could happen? It's nothing too bad, right? I mean, I know about Krad, how much worse could it be?"

_"You'd be surprised," _Satoshi thought, but left his thoughts out of the conversation. The last thing he needed was to raise the suspense.

---

No sooner had Daisuke started to realize where Satoshi was taking him then the couple were standing in front of the latter's house. The red-eyed boy blinked and looked to his boyfriend, "Your house? I mean... it's a little cryptic looking, but it shouldn't scare everyone off that much..."

Satoshi simply shook his head and walked through the door into the main hall, "It's a certain part of the house."

Daisuke, who thought he had been to mostly every room in the rather large house was a bit confused, "Where at?"

"The basement." It was a fact, in horror movies at the very least, that basements were never good. They meant grime, gore, and death if not torture and captivity. All sorts of nasty things happened in basements, but this wasn't a horror movie, it was just Satoshi's house.

"What could be so bad in the basement?"

Satoshi motioned to said door and watched as Daisuke cautiously opened it and found a set of white-carpeted stairs leading down to a well-lit and clean-looking room that stretched the length of the house. Not finding anything intimidating about this, the redhead made his way into the lower chamber of the Hiwatari household to find a horrific sight that would send any sane person running.

The place was clean of dirt, but certainly not of sin. Monstrous creations, mutated humans, and cell chambers littered the basement. Most looked dead or dying, and some were hooked up to machines that seemed to be keeping them on life support. The most noticeable thing about each and every one, though, was--

"Their...their insides..." Daisuke couldn't even speak correctly, bright red eyes darting from blood-red-stained stomachs to crimson-flooded chests. Every creature in there had their bodies ripped open and their insides ripped out. How they were still living (if they were, in fact, alive) was beyond the boy's comprehension.

"It's a fascination of mine," Satoshi explained calmly, "I'm sure you can guess who turned me onto it."

Daisuke didn't need to say a word to know Satoshi's angel was the only one sadistic enough to think of such a thing. Wordlessly, Daisuke turned his back on the horrid scene and looked to his boyfriend. His eyes were brimming with unshed tears and he was trying hard to keep from shaking. He attempted to speak a few times, but every attempt left his throat dry and wordless.

"Why?" he finally managed to spit out, "Why did... why did you do this? Why did you show me? Why would you show anyone else?"

"They, as you, wanted to know. I don't care what other people think about me and no one in their right mind would try to call the authorities on me. So what did I have stopping me?"

"You wouldn't show others unless you were... proud of this; unless you wanted to share it." His voice was shaking, but honestly, Daisuke had never been more terrified. Not that Satoshi could do something like this, but that he could do something and at the same time be so sweet and considerate.

"Is no mad scientist proud of their creations?" the ice-eyed boy asked rhetorically, "Anyone who creates, who makes something with their own two hands, does it to be shared with the world."

"You're not creating, you're destroying. Satoshi, this is..."

"Is what?" he pressed, "Go on, let me hear it. Tell me what I've heard a million times before, it won't bother me coming from anyone, not even you, Daisuke."

"It's scaring me," the Niwa boy confessed, "You can't be... alright to do this."

"Alright? You try having a sadistic, controlling, manipulative, psychotic voice in your head and see how _alright _you are." Satoshi shook his head and closed the gap in between him and his boyfriend, "But I don't care if I'm sane or not, because I know that as long as I have you, I'll be okay."

"How can you say that? How can you say things like that in a place like this?" The thought of what surrounded him made Daisuke nearly sick, he couldn't think of anything romantic to save his life.

"It's just the truth," Satoshi muttered, "You're the only thing that keeps me from becoming just like him."

Like Krad, Daisuke knew he meant to say. The impact of the words didn't really register; he didn't really get how one person could be the only thing keeping another sane. _"What am I supposed to say to him?"_

"Everyone I've admired or wanted to be like... everyone I've looked up to or respected, I've always wanted to see what makes them tick. I've always wanted to know how they can be so much better than me when they're just the same as me inside."

"Satoshi..."

"I love you, Daisuke," the taller boy said, linking his arms around the smaller one, "I love you... and I envy your life so much. You're even more like me than the rest and yet... you have so much I don't. Daisuke, I want to see your insides the most."

* * *

XD, this was amusing and twisted to me. Probably just from that movie I watched x-x, freaking insane scientists killing people and bringing them back. Anyway, this is a bit longer than usual, and not angst or fluff. In other words, don't expect much of this in the future. XD, hope you enjoyed! 


	5. 67: Snow

This one was chosen at complete random by yours truly, and I'm actually glad I picked an easy one. x-x, I know someone's going to eventually pick 'He' or 'If' or some crap and it's going to take me a week to even comprehend the possibility of a drabble centered around such a word. Anyway, this was done rather quickly, but I'm partially satisfied with it. It's fluff, but of a completely different nature. Enjoy!

Series: D.N.Angel

Pairing: SatoshiDaisuke

Prompt: #67-- Snow

kitsune1687: XD, well, it is Satoshi... he can be freaky creepy at times... very freaky, creepy times. XD, thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: Aww, he probably wouldn't mess with you much... just rip you apart and keep you in his basement. XDDD, thanks for reviewing!

Doreiku: Because Satoshi has Krad... and Krad would definitely do that. Well...hm, maybe he'll do both? XD, simultaneously. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: XDD, I laughed so hard when I saw your review for no good reason. It's just one of those 'aw fuck' moments that you can't help but laugh at. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Do you know how hard it is to find pure snow anymore?" Daisuke wondered one day as he and Satoshi were laying across each other's bodies on the living room couch.

Satoshi quirked an eyebrow and drew his attention from the television to look at his boyfriend, "What brought that up? As far as I know, it's still wholly and completely summertime."

"Well, yeah," the redhead agreed, "but I was just thinking that you kind of remind me of snow."

This time, Satoshi purposely turned his attention _away _from Daisuke, "You've been...doing too much of something."

Daisuke snickered and tugged Satoshi closer, "You, maybe?"

The bluenette rolled his eyes and snuggled into the embrace just the slightest bit. His submissive position in their relationship came as a shock to damn near everyone, but no one more than the Hiwatari boy himself. He never imagined innocent little Daisuke to be the one to take control, but as he saw it, it did make a bit of sense. After all, between their angels, Dark was certainly the more flirtatious of the two whereas Krad was clingy more than controlling. Satoshi had always wondered if the angels' personalities ever affected their tamers, and if nothing else proved it, this most certainly did.

"Do you know how to tell pure snow from tainted?"

"You're still talking about that? How do you even get pure snow?"

Daisuke chuckled slightly, but instead of answering the question, continued on with his own, "Most snow is just pure white, and while that would seem like it's untainted..."

"Let me guess," Satoshi sighed, "It's not?"

"Nope," Daisuke agreed, oblivious to his partner's lack of interest in the conversation, "and it's also why you remind me of snow, pure snow."

"I still don't get it," the ice-eyed boy muttered, "but whatever you say."

"It's because pure snow casts a shadow," the Niwa boy continued, lightly fingering the blue tresses of hair, "of blue."

* * *

That was strange to write, but... somehow what I imagine their relationship being like if Daisuke was ever...seme... Alright, _that_was strange to write. Seme!Daisuke is not something this world is ready for... so here it is! I know I've heard this somewhere before, and I'm almost certain it was from that one episode with the painting and Daisuke getting sucked in and the play and... yeah. But, either way, I have no idea if that's even true XD. Hope you enjoyed! 


	6. 20: Colorless

And so I'm back with yet another set of drabbles. It seems whenever I update my songfic, I update these... they kind of go together in that multi-chaptered-but-still-not-a-fic way. At least, in my head. Be lucky I need to pass time or else I wouldn't have gotten this or anything else done. Wow, that sounds bad... Enjoy!

Series: D.N.Angel

Pairing: SatoshiDaisuke

Prompt: #20-- Colorless

Animelover621: XD, there will be a few out of the blue and weird ones thrown in here, just so it's not completely boring with the fluff and angst. Thanks for reviewing!

Doreiku: Yay, glad it didn't seem...well.. horribly creepy and unnatural. Even though it is. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: Well, many would agree that Satoshi is better than 'the other one' XDD. Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: XD! Yes, Seme!Daisuke, fear it... no, more than that... ph3r it. And yes, I do believe my life is in danger, I'm going insane and will plot many unusual semes to unsuspecting-usually-seme ukes. XDD, thanks for reviewing!

KireiRakuen: I think many people nearly had a heart attack about seme!Daisuke, but that was partially my intention. XD, that and to distract away from the fact that it was just another fluff chapter. And hey, you know you love creepy and disturbing!Satoshi, it's almost as good as insane!Dark or normal!Krad. Alright, that was below the belt... but where else would I want to be? Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"What color do I remind you of?" The question was random and obvious. If it weren't the boy's ember-red hair or his fiery eyes, then his spark of life and enthusiasm would have anyone jumping to say 'red'. 

Satoshi considered the other boy's question and after regarding him for a moment, he shrugged, "I don't know."

Daisuke sweatdropped and shifted his position on the couch to sit up right. "Well, think about it." Personally, he was glad his boyfriend didn't say red-- he didn't want Satoshi to be like everyone else. Or rather, he didn't want Satoshi to see him in the same light that everyone else did.

"I did," the bluenette remarked, "and I don't know."

"Well...it's not red, right?"

An eyebrow quirked, "Not really, you're not violent or passionate, you don't seem red."

_"Not passionate?" _the redhead thought, pouting slightly, but didn't voice anything. Instead he tilted his head, "Well, is it blue? I like blue."

"You're too energetic for blue."

"Green?"

"Too impulsive."

"Orange?"

"Not that impulsive."

"Multicolored?"

"Maybe yellow."

"Yellow?" Daisuke wrinkled his nose, "How do you get yellow?"

"You're bright, cheery, energetic... blinding."

Another pout rose to the boy's lips, "I'm not blinding."

"Your personality is," Satoshi pointed out, "but you still don't seem yellow." If not for Daisuke, Satoshi would have never thought anyone _seemed _a color at all, and he felt ridiculous saying it. However, Daisuke took his words completely serious (though, that may have made it all that more absurd).

"Then white?"

"I don't like white." Anyone could guess as to why that was.

"Black?"

"Not in a million years."

"Gray?"

"You're not dreary."

Daisuke sighed, "Well... why aren't I multicolored? Or two-toned?"

"You are pretty inconsistent..."

"I don't want to be two-toned," the boy decided, sighing, "Well, then, maybe I'm..."

"Maybe you're all of the colors," Satoshi suggested, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Ooh, can I be?"

The bluenette just shook his head in amusement and ruffled the mess of red hair, "Yes, you can be."

The childlike boy gave a happy smile and then put on a more thoughtful look, "Hm..."

Satoshi stared at him for a moment, "No."

"But-"

"I don't want to be a color."

"It's not white."

"I still don't want to be a color."

"Well, then you can be..."

"I'm me, I don't need to be anything else."

"You're colorless!" The older boy stared once more at his boyfriend before shaking his head again.

"So you're all the colors and I'm none of them?"

Daisuke blinked, thought it over, then nodded and smiled again, "Yup, it fits perfectly."

Satoshi sighed to himself, but didn't respond because deep down, he couldn't have thought of two more perfect colors for the pair of them. Two of a kind, unlike any other, and yet they couldn't be more opposite. Not only did it reflect their personalities, but also their destiny.

"Hm..." Satoshi muttered to himself, closing his eyes contently, "Colorless and colorful... can't have one without the other, right?"

* * *

Yes, Satoshi dear, that's absolutely right. You and Daisuke were made for each other, good job. You win. XD, damn, now I have to go do another of these for yuri... I need to get away from the yuri fluff. Well, here you go... slight fluff, humor, and amusing conversations that take about five minutes to write XDD. Hope you enjoyed! 


	7. 93: Thanksgiving

A little early, but just about in time for Thanksgiving. So, obviously we know which theme I'm going with, right? It's cliche, oh yes, but it gives me ideas and I definitely do like ideas. Wow... I really missed Halloween, didn't I? Oh well, I'll just do that sometime when we have no holidays XD. Enjoy!

Series: D.N.Angel

Pairing: SatoshiDaisuke

Prompt: #93-- Thanksgiving

Untitled: I love to hear that people spread my fics around. It gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside XDD. I hope it was entertaining for both of you. Thanks for reviewing!

KireiRakuen: Normal!Krad is even worse than Nice!Krad... at least Nice!Krad has the potential to revert back to Manipulative!Krad... Normal!Krad is in a category of scary all its own. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: XDD, poor Daisuke, he'll never get to be seme again. Thanks for reviewing!

Doreiku: Yup, they could have been black (presence of all colors) and white (absence of all), but this went with the theme much better. All the same idea, though, basically, just a slightly (slightly) different interpretation of it. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"So, what are you-"

"Don't ask."

Daisuke blinked and studied his schoolmate curiously. Satoshi was being much colder than usual, and he wasn't sure why; they had been getting along great lately. "Well, alright, but what's the harm in just asking what you're tha-"

"Niwa-kun, didn't I say don't ask?"

The formality with which Satoshi said his name made Daisuke frown slightly, "Alright, alright... I was just asking why."

"It's not important, it's a ridiculous holiday that everyone makes too big of a deal about." Satoshi sighed when Daisuke still seemed troubled-- he knew, eventually, he would have to explain, and that was perhaps the reason he hated this holiday almost as much as Christmas.

"But it's a time to be with your family and give thanks for everything you have..." Satoshi simply stared at Daisuke with a look as cold as his icy eyes. Daisuke supposed he understood-- Satoshi really didn't have that much going for him. He didn't have a loving family or a lot of friends, he wasn't a thing like Daisuke.

" I don't have any thanks to give for anyone or anything. Whatever has happened hasn't happened because I was lucky, it's happened because I worked for it. Fate isn't just kind enough to _give_." Satoshi shook his head, hearing himself say such bitter words, "No, I guess that's not true."

Daisuke brightened, "So you do have something to be thankful for?"

The bluenette nodded, "Krad."

Ember red eyes blinked a few times, "K-Krad?"

"And Dark."

Daisuke sweatdropped, "Krad...and Dark? You're thankful for them?"

"Of course," Satoshi replied, like it was completely obvious, "If it weren't for them, I wouldn't have been drawn to you like I am."

Daisuke let a smile break loose upon hearing this. Even if his logic was flawed, it was still sweet, and sweet wasn't something Satoshi normally was. He nodded, "Then... I guess I'm thankful for them, too."

Being thankful for your enemy, Satoshi decided, was only something love could do.

* * *

Short and sweet, just like I hope my dinner is. I eat quickly, and then everyone else takes forever...and then the talking, Ra damn, the talking. We spend hours just sitting around...talking. I'm trying to ignore the questions, my grandmother is busy asking them. I hope I can get out of there early this year x-x, if my mother wouldn't encourage her to talk _more_, it might help a little. Oh well, there are many worse things that could be happening Thursday, so I'm really in no position to complain (and neither are any of you with loving, caring families, damn it!) XD, hope you enjoyed! 


	8. 9: Months

Damn.. between procrastinating, working, my internet dying, and trips to the hospital, these past two weeks have been insane. I'm very glad to announce that I believe I'm back, though x-x, even though I have off of work again _tonight_. Trust me, it isn't a good thing when I'm not getting paid for it. At least you get a drabble out of it. Enjoy!

SilentKiller1: Glad you think so, thanks for reviewing!

cin425: XD, Thanksgiving was also two holidays away. Damn, it really feels like forever since I updated. Thanks for reviewing!

Noke Neko: Yay, thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: XD, that's good, the ending is usually where I pack all my fluff into. Thanks for reviewing!

irishKaoru: XD, don't flail into anything now. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: It's true, emotions are so weird and touchy. XDD, thanks for reviewing!

Doreiku: Hm.. maybe next year? Don't worry, I'll give you a good one for Valentine's Day. Thanks for reviewing!

Series: D.N.Angel

Pairing: SatoshiDaisuke

Prompt: #9-- Months

* * *

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Hm?

"Don't you think it's odd?"

Satoshi opened an eye and glanced across the picnic they had set up that day to look at the bright redhead, "What?"

Daisuke ran his hand through the warm blades of grass. Spring time was probably his favorite season of all, and May was the peak month of it. "There are twelve months in a year and yet we were both born in the same one."

The bluenette shrugged to himself and folded his arms behind his head, "Plenty of people were born in this month, it's not that weird."

"You don't need to be so pessimistic," the redhead pouted, closing his eyes to the warm sun, "I think it's nice."

"Because we can get it over with all in one week?" Satoshi wondered, knowing he'd just hear more grief for it. He didn't really care, though, it was amusing to tease the boy sometimes.

"_No_," Daisuke sighed, "because we can celebrate our birthdays together."

"Yeah," Satoshi agreed, feigning enthusiasm the best he could (which was not very well at all), "it's very exciting."

"You're not enjoying it?" the younger one wondered, tilting his head to the side and frowning.

Becoming serious, Satoshi sat up and faced his boyfriend, "Daisuke-kun, if I wasn't enjoying myself, I would have left by now. No matter what I'm doing, as long as you're with me, I can at least stand it. I _do_enjoy spending time with you, I wouldn't have agreed to be with you if I didn't."

As usual, the too-sweet speech put a smile on the beaming boy's face and he reached across the empty containers and plates to pull his classmate into a hug.

Satoshi only rolled his eyes and returned the affection, reminding himself he had another eleven months until he had to do this again.

* * *

And I return from my hiatus with fluff. But amusing, Satoshi-torturing fluff, so it's good. And no, I don't know when their birthday's are x-x, so please don't ask. (guarantees she'll get at least one person asking 'omg, how did u no when daisuke and satoshis birthdays r????') And yes, just so you know, that killed me a little to write. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! 


	9. 53: Earth

Every time I go to write one of these, I remember I have to write the other one as well. That makes it difficult because when I'm in the mood to write one thing, it's a pain to change my frame of mind and get in the mood to write something else. I don't want to make both drabbles the same theme for both series, so I end up not doing it at all. I still have no idea what I'm going to do with the Spiral one, but I'll figure something out x-x. It's weird, but I tend to write D.N.Angel first. Enjoy!

cin425: XD, teasing naive and innocent people is amusing because they always get huffy. Thanks for reviewing!

Doreiku: Well, would you be able to tolerate that for very long? I wouldn't, I'd be annoyed as hell. Thanks for reviewing!

Untitled: TT, my brains melted when I read that. Thanks a lot.. XD, and thanks for reviewing!

irishKaoru: XD, that he does, but it is hard to find. That's why we have fanfiction, so we can dig it out of him. Thanks for reviewing!

SilentKiller1: Well, at least he gets a break. Thanks for reviewing!

Solo Maxwell-Yamato: The fluff never goes away.. I even try to make something not fluff and it somehow weasels its way in there. It's evil, so you can assured it will never die. Thanks for reviewing!

Series: D.N.Angel

Pairing: SatoshiDaisuke

Prompt: #53-- Earth

* * *

"You know people thought the Earth used to be flat?" Daisuke asked. He was laying on his stomach on the grass and skimming his fingers through the blades of cool green.

Satoshi was sitting in a slightly more dignified position, leaning against a tree with a book in hand. He glanced up from his literature and edged his glasses up his nose. "I know."

Daisuke turned his blazing eyes up to the clear blue sky and rolled over onto his back. His fiery hair clashed nicely with the calm grass just as Satoshi's bright features stood out against the dull brown of the tree trunk. "They had to sail all the way around the world to prove that it was round."

"It wasn't all the way," Satoshi remarked, still studying the words of the book. Though his eyes were trained on the pages, his mind was absorbed in the simple conversation he and Daisuke were having.

"Still, do you think someone has to go to such lengths to prove anything?" Daisuke's gaze flickered to his friend, curious for an answer.

"Of course," the bluenette said simply, finally setting the book down, "otherwise no one would ever believe them."

"So people always take a lot of convincing?" Upon Satoshi's nod, he pushed himself off the ground and into a sitting position. His face was lined with more serious features and his eyes were set with a strong determination. "So tell me, then..." he began, nibbling at his lip waiting for the right words to come, or perhaps just the right time.

"Tell you what?" Satoshi wondered, expecting another childish and simple question.

"What would it take to convince you that I love you?"

* * *

Haha, time to make up your own ending. Though, I admit I had ulterior motives for writing this. I wanted to practice my ability to describe things. So was I able to paint a picture in your mind while still fitting the story together well? Be honest or else I'll hunt you down and smash your computer... or something of the sort. XD, hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
